


England Calling

by AuroraNova



Series: Can't Buy Me Love [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: Jack has a surprise to celebrate Daniel's successful thesis defense, and the guys have a relationship talk.





	England Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I found this when I was going through my abandoned stories for Evil Author Day. I'd left it because I didn't know where to go, and then the muses spoke to me recently. Fair warning: If you haven't read "A Chance Meeting," this won't make any sense. 
> 
> Timeline: Takes place in late July 2015, when the guys have been together three and a half months.

His thesis defense had gone well and he passed with his committee requesting only a few changes for the final draft. Soon he’d receive his MA in Linguistics, so Daniel was in an exceptionally good mood as he walked out of the room. He’d have to call his aunt and uncle, plus Jack wanted to hear… oh, apparently Jack couldn’t wait. He was standing in the hall. Since he found the correct room, Daniel could only assume his boyfriend had charmed Cindy, the department administrator who kept the whole place running.

“I passed.”

Jack smiled. “Figured you would. Congratulations, Mr. Double Masters.”

“Not quite. I still have to make a few changes and submit the final draft, along with some paperwork.”

“But the hard part’s over, right?”

“Right.” It was all downhill from here.

Jack pulled him in for a hug. “Nice job. You should be proud of yourself.”

“Thanks. I am.” It was no small thing to complete a Master’s degree, least of all while simultaneously pursuing a doctorate.

“We need to celebrate.”

“Do you have anything in mind?” asked Daniel, who liked the general idea.

“As a matter of fact I do. Our flight leaves in five and a half hours.”

“Flight?” Daniel had expected something along the lines of a special dinner. “Where are we going?”

“You said you’ve always wanted to see Stonehenge, so we’re flying in to London and renting a car.”

It was still strange to Daniel that the cost of such a thing was in no way prohibitive to Jack.

Jack seemed to take the lack of response as doubt, so he clarified, “I mean, as long as you want to.”

“Yes! Absolutely. You just surprised me.”

“That was the idea. You did say you’re free for the next few days.”

It wasn’t just the trip which Daniel appreciated, it was also that Jack cared enough to remember from their first date that Daniel wanted to visit Stonehenge.

“It’s a great surprise, Jack. Thank you. And I am free – well, I was going to meet Janet for lunch Sunday, but I’m sure she’ll understand.”

His committee members walked out of the room to see him embracing Jack, which made two of the three smile. The third was not known for smiling – ever, so far as anyone knew.

“We should go. I need to pack.”

Jack nodded and let Daniel lead him to the exit. “I’ve got my suitcase. It’s supposed to be warm, so you’ll probably want to bring shorts. Ride to your place with me?”

“Of course.” Daniel walked to campus because it only took fifteen minutes and finding a parking spot was a nightmare on good days. “This is really nice of you.”

“You deserve it. It’s not every day you pass a Master’s defense, and you were really helpful when I sprained my ankle.”

That ankle had healed nicely, and Jack was getting a lot of free coffee out of the incident. He’d slipped in a coffee shop where someone neglected to put out a wet floor sign. Between feeling guilty about a regular getting hurt and relieved that Jack wasn’t suing, the owner hadn’t let Jack pay for coffee in a month.

“I didn’t help because I was expecting anything.”

“I know. You were just being yourself. And I’m just being myself.”

Okay, Daniel got it. He grabbed Jack’s hand. “How long are we staying?”

“Five days. The first night in London and the rest at a bed & breakfast place. I thought you’d like the local experience.”

“You thought right.” The entire trip sounded wonderful. He would say he couldn’t wait, except he didn’t really have to.

* * *

 

“This is easily the best flight I’ve ever been on,” Daniel said as they taxied to the gate at Heathrow. He’d never flown first class before. “Much more leg room than they give you in steerage.”

“Glad you liked it,” replied Jack.

“The seats are more comfortable, too. Designed for adults instead of nine-year-olds.”

Jack looked out the window. “I’ve never actually flown coach.”

There was something in his tone of voice that sounded almost embarrassed. “You say that like you’re ashamed,” ventured Daniel.

“I’m well aware I’m one of the rich 1% people love to hate, Daniel.”

Where was this coming from? “People love to hate rich bastards. You’re not a bastard.”

“True. My parents had been married five years when I was born.”

“I’m serious, Jack. You’re a good person, and I happen to be very fond of you.”

That earned him a smile. “I’m pretty fond of you too, you know.”

Daniel had no qualms about Jack’s character. Jack liked to help people, and not for attention and praise. A few weeks earlier Daniel had seen a news article about an after school program for kids, one intended to help make sure they had an alternative to joining gangs out of sheer boredom. Alumni of the program credited it with helping them avoid falling into a life of crime, but unfortunately the organization had been leasing a building that the owner decided to sell, and there was no way a small nonprofit could afford to purchase the building.

An anonymous benefactor had donated $700,000 to buy the building and keep up the excellent work. Daniel had only meant to tease Jack by saying, “So was that you?”

Jack’s eyes had widened and he asked, “How did you know?”

So no, there was no reason to doubt that Jack was a good man. Daniel gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze. “When I told you I didn’t intend to be ashamed of my financial situation, I didn’t mean that you should be ashamed of yours.”

“I know. It’s nothing you’ve said, it’s everything that’s out there. I have no problem paying my fair share of taxes. Hell, I’m all for increasing the capital gains tax, though I don’t think higher inheritance taxes are fair because that money has already been taxed. I believe corporations shouldn’t get tax loopholes, Wall Street is out of control, and everyone deserves a living wage. I’m trying to make the world a better place and use my money to help people. But there are always going to be people who don’t like me on principle.”

Daniel didn’t know where this was coming from, and he didn’t think Jack’s timing was ideal, but all the same he was glad they were having the conversation because it seemed important. “Sounds similar to homophobia.”

“Wealthophobia? There are parallels. Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump all this on you.”

“If you couldn’t talk to me about something that’s bothering you, I’d be a lousy boyfriend.”

“Which you definitely aren’t.”

“You’re a good man, Jack. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Jack leaned in for a quick kiss. “Thanks.”

They held hands for a minute until it was time to deplane, and since they’d both managed with only a small carryon suitcase they got to skip the baggage carousel. The line for customs wasn’t very long, and they were finally free to start their vacation.

Jack reset his watch to local time, which was 11:50 am. “We can’t check in yet, but we can drop our suitcases off at the hotel. After that, I don’t know about you but I’ll be ready to eat.”

“Fish and chips?”

 “Works for me.”

“Anything in particular you want to see?”

“Just some of London. I was here a few years ago doing research at the British Museum, but I didn’t get to see much of the city.” He’d been busy getting what he needed for his MA in Archaeology, so tourism wasn’t a priority on that trip. “I did make it to the Tower of London, though. I imagine you’ve been here before?”

“Yes. It’s been about three years for me. If you want a good view we should ride the London Eye.”

“The giant Ferris wheel?”

“That’s it,” said Jack, flagging a taxi.

“Sounds good, as long as I get to eat first.”

“Of course. It’s important to have your priorities straight.”

* * *

 

Daniel hated for the day to end, but not long after dinner he was struggling to keep his eyes open. They’d filled their afternoon with his fish and chips, the London Eye, a Thames cruise which caught Jack’s attention, and leisurely strolling around Trafalgar Square.

Jack yawned. “The jet lag’s really hitting.”

“Me too. Ugh, you know yawns are contagious.”

“Sorry. Couldn’t help it. Ready to go back to the hotel?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Jack hailed a taxi and they were soon on their way. “This is fun,” said Daniel, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

“I had a great time. Glad you did too.”

“I’d keep having a great time if only I could stay awake.”

“I can hear my pillow calling,” Jack quipped.

“Oh, is that what the noise is?”

“Hey, commune with your own pillow. Mine’s spoken for.”

Jack had reserved a nice room and if Daniel had possessed the energy he’d have suggested they make good use of the king-sized bed. As it was he barely had the energy to brush his teeth.

“Thank you, Jack. This is great.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.”

“Have you been to Stonehenge before?”

“Yes,” said Jack, “but I was thirteen or fourteen and far too busy being cool to really appreciate it.”

Daniel was too tired for a full chuckle, but he smiled at the comment.

“I thought about New York City,” continued Jack, “but then I remembered you wanted to see Stonehenge.”

“My parents died in New York.” The words were out before Daniel had a chance to debate the wisdom of speaking. “It’s not a place of celebration to me.”

Jack didn’t push for further details, which Daniel appreciated. It was difficult to speak about his parents’ death because he always ended up reliving the experience to some degree and he was far too tired to have the conversation now.

Instead Jack remarked, “Damn, now I’m extra glad I went for England.”

“Very good choice. Time to sleep now.”

“Night, Daniel.”

“Goodnight, Jack.”

* * *

 

They got a late start for the best of reasons when Jack decided to see how long he could drag out a blowjob, a plan Daniel was very much on board with. There may have been begging involved by the end.  

It was a beautiful summer day and Jack had rented a convertible Jaguar so they drove with the top down. Daniel was content to let Jack drive, freeing him up to look at the scenery. Besides, he wasn’t so sure about this driving on the left side of the road business.

“Will you be able to Skype while you’re in Egypt?” asked Jack.

“Some of the time.”

He’d leave barely a week after returning from this trip and be gone for three weeks, and while he was looking forward to his time in Egypt he would miss Jack. Which was unusual, because on previous trips he’d always been consumed with excitement for the dig and not the least worried about missing anyone.

“Don’t worry about the time difference if you get a chance to call,” Jack said.

“Okay. I’ll call when I can.”

“I don’t mean to be a pain, it’s just that the way things are Egypt isn’t the safest place you could go.” A pause, and then, “Plus I’ll miss you.”

“I’m not going to be in any real danger. It’s an approved dig with respected professionals.” Besides, his Arabic had an Egyptian accent since he’d learned it in Egypt, so if worse came to worse (which it wouldn’t) he could blend in very effectively. “But I’ll miss you too.”

“They probably don’t make ‘My Boyfriend Went Digging for Pharaohs’ Treasure and All I Got Was This Lousy Shirt’ t-shirts, huh?”

“Not that I’ve seen, but I’ll keep an eye out.”

Jack chuckled. “Sounds good.”

* * *

 

They didn’t make it to Stonehenge the first day because they spent the afternoon in Salisbury, taking in the famous cathedral and the charming city. The following morning they made straight for Stonehenge after breakfast.

It was of course entirely different from a pyramid, but Daniel felt similarities. He experienced the same sense of wonder, of connection to the ancient past and his own insignificance in the vastness of human history. With Stonehenge there was the added mystery over the monument’s precise origin and the motivation for its construction. Of course there were reasonable educated guesses, but no one knew much about Stonehenge for certain; this reminded Daniel of how little people really know about history.

“I wish we could get closer and walk between the stones.”

“We can,” said Jack. “I booked us a special access tour for tomorrow afternoon.”

“Those exist?” He probably didn’t want to know how much it cost.

“They’re pretty limited, I got the last two tickets that were available for the days we’re here.”

Daniel felt very special, not to mention more than a bit spoiled. “This is great, Jack, and I don’t mean because of the money, much as I liked flying first class. It means a lot because you put so much thought into the surprise, and want to celebrate with me.”

“Glad you like it. I’m proud of you. I’m told by reliable sources that working on a second Master’s while already in a PhD program is unusual. The phrase ‘glutton for punishment’ may have been uttered.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone called me that.” Daniel shrugged. “I love my fields, and I think the second degree will help me add credibility to some of my cross-disciplinary work. Besides, it’ll look good when I’m applying for professorships.”

“That’s in a couple years, right?”

“If all goes well. Three if it takes longer than I’d like.”

It wasn’t the time to get into how an academic’s life went, but Jack picked up on his uncertainty. “What is it?”

“Academics go where the jobs are,” he said. “We can’t be very picky about location.”

“And?”

“I just feel like you should know.” Because Jack was spending money on him and overall giving the impression it was a serious relationship, and Daniel didn’t want any of that to happen under some false impression he was going to remain in Chicago forever.

“I can live anywhere,” Jack said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be taking over as chair of the foundation in the next few years?” Jack’s philanthropic work was important to him, and Daniel couldn’t get in the way of that.

“Sure. I could do a lot of it over Skype, fly in when I need to, and the real estate can be done anywhere. If we work out the way I’m hoping, I’ll get everything sorted out.”

“You’re hoping?” That was more than Daniel expected.

“I’m thirty-two, Daniel. I’m ready to settle down with someone, and I know it’s early days for us yet, but I think this relationship has long-term potential.” Jack looked nervous, waiting for a reply to his weighty statement.

“I do too. That’s why I wanted to warn you that I could end up anywhere.” He hadn’t realized this, exactly, until Jack’s statement made everything crystallize.

Jack gave him a tight hug. “I’m glad. Uh, would I be able to express a strong preference for an English-speaking country in this hypothetical scenario?”

His joy bubbled over as laughter. “Absolutely.”

“Good.” When Jack eventually let go of the hug, he reached for Daniel’s hand. “Just wanted to get that out there. C’mon, that looks like a sign with information I’m sure you want to read.”

Daniel smiled and let his incredibly thoughtful boyfriend lead the way to the sign which, as Jack assumed, he wanted to read in detail. They hadn’t spoken of love yet, but in that moment he was feeling very loved indeed.


End file.
